beastquestfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Beast Quest Books
Here are the Beast Quest books Adam Blade has wrote- Beast Quest Series 1 Beast Quest 1. Ferno the Fire Dragon 2. Sepron the Sea Serpent 3. Arcta the Mountain Giant 4. Tagus the Horse Man 5. Nanook the Snow Monster 6. Epos the Flame Bird Special Bumper Edition. Vedra & Krimon: Twin Beasts of Avantia Series 2 Beast Quest: The Golden Armour 7. Zepha the Monster Squid 8. Claw the Giant Monkey 9. Soltra the Stone Charmer 10. Vipero the Snake Man 11. Arachnid the King of Spiders 12. Trillion the Three-Headed Lion Special Bumper Edition. Spiros the Ghost Phoenix Series 3 Beast Quest: The Dark Realm 13. Torgor the Minotaur 14. Skor the Winged Stallion 15. Narga the Sea Monster 16. Kaymon the Gorgon Hound 17. Tusk the Mighty Mammoth 18. Sting the Scorpion Man Special Bumper Edition. Arax The Soul Stealer Series 4 Beast Quest: Amulet of Avantia 19. Nixa the Death Bringer 20. Equinus the Spirit Horse 21. Rashouk the Cave Troll 22. Luna the Moon Wolf 23. Blaze the Ice Dragon 24. Stealth the Ghost Panther Special Bumper Edition. Kragos & Kildor The Two-Headed Demon Series 5 Beast Quest: The Shade of Death 25. Krabb, Master of the Sea 26. Hawkite the Sky Lord/Arrow Of The Air 27. Rokk the Walking Mountain 28. Koldo the Ice Warrior/the Arctic Warrior 29. Trema the Slug Monster/the Earth Lord 30. Amictus the Bug Queen Special Bumper Edition. Creta the Winged Terror Series 6 Beast Quest: The World of Chaos 31. Komodo the Lizard King 32. Muro the Rat Monster 33. Fang the Bat Fiend 34. Murk the Swamp Man 35. Terra Curse of the Forest 36. Vespick the Wasp Queen Special Bumper Edition: Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior Series 7 Beast Quest: The Lost World 37. Convol the Cold-Blooded Brute 38. Hellion the Fiery Foe 39. Krestor the Crushing Terror 40. Madara the Midnight Warrior 41. Ellik the Lightning Horror 42. Carnivora the Winged Scavenger Special Bumper Edition: Ravira Ruler of the Underworld Series 8 Beast Quest: The Pirate King 43. Balisk the Water Snake 44. Koron Jaws of Death 45. Hecton the Body Snatcher 46. Torno the Hurricane Dragon 47. Kronus the Clawed Menace 48. Bloodboar the Buried Doom Special Bumper Edition: Raksha the Mirror Demon Series 9 Beast Quest: The Warriors Staff 49. Ursus the Clawed Roar 50. Minos the Demon Bull 51. Koraka the Winged Assassian 52. Silver the Wild Terror 53. Spikefin the Water King 54. Torpix the Twisting Serpent Special Bumper Edition: Grashkor the Beast Guard Series 10 Beast Quest : Master of the Beasts 55. Noctila the Death Owl 56. Shamani the Raging Flame 57. Lustor the Acid Dart 58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus 59. Tecton the Armoured Giant 60. Doomskull the King of Fear Special Bumper Edition: Ferrok the Iron Soldier Series 11 Beast Quest: The New Age 61. Elko Lord of the Sea 62. Tarrok the Blood Spike 63. Brutus the Hound of Horror 64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze 65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow 66. Tauron the Pounding Fury Special Bumper Edition: Viktor the Deadly Archer Series 12 Beast Quest: The Darkest Hour 67. Solak Scourge of the Sea 68. Kajin the Beast Catcher 69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace 70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle 71. Mirka the Ice Horse 72. Kama the Faceless Beast Special Bumper Edition: Anoret the First Beast Series 13 Beast Quest: The Warrior's Road 73. Skurik the Forest Demon 74. Targro the Arctic Menace 75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse 76. Linka the Sky Conqueror 77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger 78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows Special Bumper Edition: Okawa the River Beast Series 14 Beast Quest: The Cursed Dragon 79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute 80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent 81. Tikron the Jungle Master 82. Falra the Snow Phoenix Special Bumper Edition: Skolo the Bladed Monster Series 15 Beast Quest: Velmal's Revenge 83. Wardok the Sky Terror 84. Xerik the Bone cruncher 85. Plexor the Raging Reptile 86. Quagos the Armoured Beetle Special Bumper Edition: Jakara the Ghost Warrior Series 16 Beast Quest: The Siege of Gwildor 87. Styro the Snapping Brute 88. Ronak the Toxic Terror 89. Solix the Deadly Swarm 90. Kanis the Shadow Hound Special Bumper Edition: Yakorix the Ice Beast Series 17 Beast Quest: The Broken Star 91. Gryph the Feathered Fiend 92. Thoron the Living Storm 93. Okko the Sand Monster 94. Saurex the Silent Creeper Special Bumper Edition: Tempra the Time Stealer Series 18 Beast Quest: The Trial of Heroes 95. Krytor the Blood Bat 96. Soara the Stinging Spectre 97. Drogan the Jungle Menace 98. Karixa the Diamond Warrior Special Bumper Edition: Falkor the Coiled Terror Series 19 Beast Quest: The Kingdom of Dragons 99. Quarg the Stone Dragon 100. Korvax the Sea Dragon 101. Vetrix the Poison Dragon 102. Strytor the Skeleton Dragon Special Bumper Edition: Kyrax the Metal Warrior Series 20 Beast Quest: The Isle of Ghosts 103. Zulok the Winged Spirit 104. Skalix the Snapping Horror 105. Okira the Crusher/the Two-Faced Crusher 106. Rykar the Fire Hound Special Bumper Edition: Magror Ogre of the Swamps Series 21 Beast Quest: The Sorcerer's Revenge 107. Grymon the Biting Horror 108. Skrar the Night Scavenger 109. Tarantix the Bone Spider 110. Lypida the Shadow Fiend Special Bumper Edition: Verak the Storm King Series 22 Beast Quest: The Lost Beasts of Makai 111. Menox the Sabre-Toothed Terror 112. Larnak the Swarming Menace 113. Jurog Hammer of the Jungle 114. Nersepha the Cursed Siren Special Bumper Edition: Ospira the Savage Sorceress Series 23 Beast Quest: The Shattered Kingdom 115. Querzol the Swamp Monster 116. Krotax the Tusked Destroyer 117. Torka the Sky Snatcher 118. Xerkan the Shape Stealer Special Bumper Edition: Scalamanx the Fiery Fury Series 24 Beast Quest: Blood of the Beast 119. Electro the Storm Bird 120. Fluger the Sightless Slitherer 121. Morax the Wrecking Menace 122. Krokol the Father of Fear Special Bumper Edition: Petorix the Winged Slicer Series 25 Beast Quest: The Prison Kingdom 123. Akorta the All-Seeing Ape 124. Lycaxa Hunter of the Peaks 125. Glaki Spear of the Depths 126. Diprox the Buzzing Terror Special Bumper Edition: Arkano the Stone Crawler Series 26 Beast Quest: The Four Masters 127. Teknos the Ocean Crawler 128. Mallix the Silent Stalker 129. Silexa the Stone Cat 130. Kyron the Lord of Fire Master Your Destiny 1. The Dark Cauldron 2. The Dagger of Doom 3. The Pirate's Curse Novelty 1. Adventures Handbook 2. Beast Quest Annual 2011 3. Beast Quest Annual 2012 4. The Complete Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia 1. First Hero 2. Chasing Evil 3. Call to War 4. Fire and Fury Battle of the Beasts 1. Ferno VS Epos 2. Amictus VS Tagus 3. Sepron VS Narga Beast Quest New Blood Sea Quest Series 1: Sea Quest 1. Cephalox the Cyber Squid 2. Silda the Electric Eel 3. Manak the Silent Predator 4. Kraya the Blood Shark Special Bumper Edition: Stengor the Crab Monster Series 2 Sea Quest: The Cavern of Ghosts 5. Shredder the Spider Droid 6. Stinger the Sea Phantom 7. Crusher the Creeping Terror 8. Mangler the Dark Menace Special Bumper Edition: Skalda the Soul Stealer Series 3 Sea Quest: The Pride of Blackheart 9. Tetrax the Swamp Crocodile 10. Nephro the Ice Lobster 11. Finaria the Savage Sea Snake 12. Chakrol the Ocean Hammer Special Bumper Edition: Drakkos the Ocean King Series 4 Sea Quest: The Lost Lagoon 13. Rekkar the Screeching Orca 14. Tragg the Ice Bear 15. Horvos the Horror Bird 16. Gubbix the Poison Fish Special Bumper Edition: Octor Monster of the Deep Series 5 Sea Quest: The Chaos Quadrant 17. Sythid the Spider Crab 18. Brux the Tusked Terror 19. Venor the Sea Scorpion 20. Monoth the Spiked Destroyer Special Bumper Edition: Jandor the Arctic Lizard Series 6 Sea Quest: Master of Aquora 21. Fliktor the Deadly Conqueror 22. Tengal the Savage Shark 23. Kull the Cave Crawler 24. Gulak the Gulper Eel Special Bumper Edition: Repta the Spiked Brute Series 7 Sea Quest: The Lost Starship 25. Veloth the Vampire Squid 26. Glendor the Stealthy Shadow 27. Mirroc the Goblin Shark 28. Blistra the Sea Dragon Special Bumper Edition: Hydror the Ocean Hunter Series 8 Sea Quest: The Lord of Illusion 29. Gort the Deadly Snatcher 30. Fangor the Crunching Giant 31. Shelka the Mighty Fortress 32. Loosejaw the Nightmare Fish Team Hero Series 1 Team Hero 1. Battle for the Shadow Sword 2. Attack of the Bat Army 3. Reptile Reawakened 4. The Skeleton Warrior Special Bumper Edition: Lair of the Fire Lizard Series 2 Team Hero 5 . Fight for the Hidden City 6. Scorpion Strike 7. Falcon of Fury 8. Rise of the Shadow Snakes Special Bumper Edition: The Island of Doom Series 3 Team Hero 9. The Ice Wolves 10. The Shadow Stallion 11. Army of Darkness 12. Revenge of the Dragon Special Bumper Edition: Android Attack Series 4 Team Hero 13. The Secret Jungle 14. Ninja Strike 15. The Night Thief 16. An Army Awakens Special Bumper Edition: The Frozen Fortress Category:R557